


Dos Tiempos

by Pieri_Ale



Series: Semidioses y Vengadores [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace mucho tiempo las calles de Nueva York reunieron a un niño con su héroe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos Tiempos

_-¡Bianca apúrate!-_ chilla un pequeño de diez años, pelinegro de ojos marrones y acento italiano _-Ya está llegando_

_-Nico, es solo un soldado. No entiendo por qué…-_ intenta decir una niña también pelinegra y con los mismos ojos marrones del niño

 _-¡No es solo un soldado!-_ la corta el niño _-¡ES EL CAPITAN AMERICA! ¡Él ha golpeado a Hitler en la nariz!_

 _-Es una actuación, no ha golpeado a Hitler-_ dice Bianca en tono exasperado como si hubiera repetido lo mismo varias veces _-Hitler se encuentra en Alemania, tu "Capitán América" está aquí, en Nueva York, muy lejos de la nariz de Hitler_

El pequeño pelinegro arrugo su nariz con disgusto ante lo dicho por su hermana. En un arrebato de rebeldía sale corriendo sin mirar por donde va.

Minutos después se da cuenta de que está perdido. De alguna forma se alejo del pequeño carnaval donde estaría el Capitán América. Su hermana no estaba a la vista.

Durante varios minutos camino sin rumbo. Perdiéndose más y más. Aguantando las ganas de llorar. Él no iba a llorar, Bianca le diría a su madre que estaba perdido y ella le diría a su padre lo que paso. Su papá iba a encontrarlo, él siempre sabía dónde estaban.

 _-¡Hey tú, niño!-_ escucho gritar a alguien

Medio asustado voltea a ver quien lo llama. Por unos segundos Nico no recuerda como respirar. Frente a él había un chico…un enorme chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

 _-¿Niño, estás perdido?-_ pregunta el rubio en tono suave. El chico trae una gran gabardina oscura que lo cubría por completo. Sobre su hombro colgaba un bolso marrón.

 _-Io... credo di sì. Non riesco a trovare Bianca-_ se apresura en responder Nico, olvidándose por completo que su madre le ha advertido de no hablar en Italiano frente a otras personas

 _-¡Es un mocoso italiano!-_ exclama medio indignado un hombre pelinegro que estaba parado a un metro de rubio, hasta ese momento Nico no lo había visto _-seguro que es una de las pequeñas ratas de Mussolini, hijo de alguna rata callejera que ha escapado de su castigo_

 _-Silencio Prewett-_ lo calla el rubio mirándolo molesto _-es solo un niño y estas asustándolo. Vete, yo me haré cargo_

 _-Como quieras Rogers, solo asegúrate de llegar a tiempo-_ le espeta el pelinegro alejándose

 _-¿Puedes hablar ingles? No soy muy bueno con el italiano-_ dice el rubio sonriendo tranquilamente

 _-Si puedo-_ murmura Nico aun medio asustado, sobre todo por el arrebato del otro hombre _-pero yo no soy una rata de Mussolini y mi mamá tampoco lo es._

 _-Claro que no-_ asegura el hombre acercándosele _-no le hagas caso a Prewett, su mente es algo cerrada-_ susurra en tono confidencial _-Soy Steve, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_-Nico…Nico Di Angelo_

_-¿Di Angelo? Así que eres un pequeño ángel-_ le con calma _-Con quien viniste. ¿Tu mamá? ¿Tu papá?_

_-Vine con mi hermana Bianca. Quería ver al Capitán América_

_-¿Eres un fan del Capitán?-_ pregunta Steve mirándolo un poco maravillado

 _-Si-_ admite Nico animado _-¡Él es el mejor! ¡Golpeo a Hitler en la nariz!_

 _-Sí… eso han dicho-_ musito Steve medio culpable

 _-¿Tú tampoco crees que sea cierto?-_ pregunta Nico desilusionado _-Bianca dice que es mentira porque Hitler esta en Alemania y el Capitán aquí_

 _-Tu hermana es una niña inteligente-_ asegura Steve _-el capitán no ha golpeado a Hitler…aun. Él está esperando a que lo manden a la guerra._

 _-No entiendo-_ murmura Nico disgustado _-¿Por qué saldría golpeando a Hitler si en realidad no lo ha hecho?_

 _-Es algo complicado-_ asegura Steve mirando a todo lado _-Pero te digo un secreto, él está siendo enviado a Europa dentro de dos días. Posiblemente tarde unas pocas semanas antes de enfrentarse a Hitler y golpearlo en la nariz_

 _-¿Cómo sabes eso?-_ exigió Nico mirándolo con suspicacia _-Eres amigo del Capitán_

 _-Puedes guardar un secreto Nico-_ pregunto Steve mirando a todo lado

 _-Si puedo-_ responde orgulloso, después de todo él no le ha dicho a nadie que su padre es un dios

Steve le sonríe antes de sacar algo de su bolso. Era una tela azul con blanco. Suavemente se la coloca encima de su rostro hasta que cubre la mitad. Con tranquilidad se para y se quita la gabardina dejando a la vista un traje azul con rojo y blanco. Del mismo bolso saca un escudo circular con una gigantesca estrella blanca en medio.

 _-Eres…eres….el Capitán América-_ chilla Nico sin poder evitarlo

 _-Así es, pero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie mi identidad secreta-_ le dice Steve en tono solemne

 _-Lo prometo-_ Se apresura en decir Nico

 _-Muy bien-_ dice Steve sonriendo _-Qué te parece si vamos a buscar a tu hermana, seguramente esta preocupaba_

El Capitán América no duda en cargar a Nico durante toda la búsqueda. Media hora después, Nico estaba envuelto en los brazos preocupados de su madre mientras que Bianca miraba boquiabierta al Capitán.

Dos días después, en el mismo momento en que Steve abordo el avión que lo llevaría a Europa, Maria Di Angelo murió bajo el rayo de Zeus. Bianca y Nico fueron escondidos en el Hotel Lotus.

Nico y Bianca llevaban cuatro años dentro del Lotus cuando un avión piloteado por el Capitán América se estrello en el Ártico, evitando que una bomba cayera sobre Nueva York.

El Capitán América tenía 66 años dentro de hielo cuando los Di Angelo salieron del Hotel Lotus.

La invasión Chitauri ocurrió un par de meses después de la guerra con Gea.

El caos había llegado a Nueva York (otra vez). Los ciudadanos estaban asustados. Hacía poco una gran ola de desastres naturales los habían perjudicado y una extraña luz azul se había alzado en medio de la ciudad poniendo fin a todo. Ahora un grupo de alienígenas intentaban destruirlos mientras eran guiados por el dios nórdico de las travesuras. Ellos ni siquiera imaginaban que un par de meses más tarde un lagarto intentaría convertirlos en reptiles y mucho menos que serian salvados por un chico arácnido.

De momento solo estaban preocupados por el grupo de monstruos alienígenas que destruían todo. Veían esperanzados como unos autonombrados héroes Vengadores intentaban protegerlos. Nadie noto como algunos adolescentes también estaban luchando.

Entre los adolecentes, un chico pelinegro de ojos marrones blandía su negra espada destrozando todo a su paso. Sin darse cuenta, quedo atrapado entre un grupo de alienígenas y un montón de autos destrozados.

 _-La próxima vez que prometa no volver a tener contacto con Percy me asegurare de cumplirlo-_ lamento el pelinegro mientras evaluaba su entorno.

Antes de que el chico pueda hacer algo una figura cae frente suyo. Se trata de un hombre en un traje azul con rojo y blanco. Con destreza el extraño lanza un escudo contra los extraterrestres matándolos en el acto.

 _-¿Estás bien?-_ pregunta el hombre volteándose

Un par de ojos azules miran directamente al pelinegro

 _-¿Nico?-_ murmura el hombre sin poder creer lo que veía

 _-¿Lo conozco?-_ interroga desconfiado.

Nico podía sentir el olor a muerte desprendiendo de ese hombre, así como también sentía la melancolía y añoranza.

 _-No…creo que no-_ admite el hombre avergonzado _-creo…creo que te he confundido con alguien…alguien que conocí alguna vez_

 _-…-_ Nico solo lo mira con seriedad. El escudo y el traje le dan un indicio sobre la identidad del hombre. Es uno de los tantos buscados por su padre. Uno de los que se niegan a morir _-supongo que usted es el Capitán América_

 _-¿Cómo…? Oh claro. El traje me delato-_ responde sonriendo levemente antes de ponerse serio _-esta zona es peligrosa, sería mejor que te vayas y busques refugió._

 _-Estos invasores no son nada-_ se burla Nico moviendo levemente su espada. Curioso se da cuenta de que el Capitán puede ver su arma.

 _-¿No estás muy chico para usar una espada?-_ pregunta _-además…las espadas no están algo pasadas de moda, incluso yo sé eso-_ añade sonriendo como si hubiera dicho un chiste privado

 _-No veo como eso es de su incumbencia-_ gruñe Nico _-y no soy un niño_

 _-Nunca dije que lo fueras-_ responde amablemente el ojiazul.

Nico estaba por añadir algo cuando una voz lejana le llama la atención.

 _-¡NICO!-_ un pelinegro ojiverde se les acerca corriendo

 _-Percy-_ dice Nico en reconocimiento

 _-Nico, tenemos órdenes de retirarnos. Al parecer no debemos mezclarnos con otros panteones-_ dice quejumbroso Percy

 _-Entonces vámonos-_ musita estoico Nico

 _-Hombre es injusto. Estaba luchando cerca de Hulk ¡HULK!, el gran monstruo verde que solo deja destrucción a su paso-_ sigue diciendo el ojiverde _-y…-_ calla al notar quien estaba con su amigo _-¡El Capitán América!_

 _-Hola-_ saluda Steve sin entender nada

 _-¿No deberías estar muerto? … Espera, eres el mismo Capitán de la guerra mundial-_ interroga Percy antes de seguir parloteando _-Esto es genial. Espera a que le diga a Jasón que acabo de conocer al Capitán. Me hubiera gustado conocer a Thor también, sería fantástico conocer a un dios del trueno que no quiera pulverizarme con sus rayitos y…_

 _-¡PERCY!-_ reprende Nico _-vámonos_

Percy sonríe disculpándose antes de acercarse a Nico y sujetar su brazo.

 _-Directo al campamento-_ le dice sonriente ante el gruñido de Nico

 _-¡Esperen!-_ exclama Steve _-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Son amigos o enemigos?_

 _-Amigos, definitivamente amigos-_ se apresura en decir el ojiverde _-Percy Jackson y Nico Di Angelo para lo que necesite Capitán._

 _-¿Di Angelo?-_ musita un sorprendido Capitán

Nico entorna los ojos antes de que hacer que las sombras los envuelvan y desaparezcan del lugar.

Steve se quedo ahí, mirando el espacio vacío durante un rato.

 _-¿Capitán te encuentras bien?-_ pregunta un recién llegado Ironman

_-Si…solo me pareció ver…-murmura nostálgico_

_-¿Capitán?_

_-Nada, no te preocupes Ironman. Volvamos a la lucha._

Lo siguiente es de conocimiento público. Los vengadores lograron derrotar a Loki y su ejército. Comieron en shawarma antes de regresar al helicarrier para darle un reporte al director Fury.

Al finalizar el día. Steve Rogers, más conocido como el Capitán América, se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto del helicarrier. Mañana Loki seria regresado a Asgard por Thor, tal vez podría iniciar un pequeño viaje por el mundo…

Pero en esos momentos Steve no puede hacer otra cosa más que pensar en el pequeño niño que conoció hace mucho tiempo en las calles de Nueva York.

 _-Capitán-_ un saludo lo sorpresivo lo saca de sus pensamientos. Se trata del chico con el que se había topado esa tarde

 _-Nico-_ murmura asombrado al verlo salir de las sombras _-Eres…eres el mismo Nico Di Angelo que conocí durante la guerra_

 _-No-_ musita secamente _-ese Nico murió el mismo día que su hermana hace un par de años. Yo soy un nuevo Nico_

_-¿Hace un par de años? ¿Qué…?_

_-Capitán, estoy aquí para pedirle que no diga nada sobre su encuentro conmigo o con Percy-_ le interrumpe _-Nadie debe saber que estábamos por ahí…también sería propicio que le diga a su dios residente que este espacio está bajo la jurisdicción del Olimpo._

 _-¿El Olimpo? ¿Te refieres a los dioses griegos?-_ pregunta asombrado

 _-El mundo está lleno de secretos Capitán-_ responde Nico _-no todos deben ser rebelados._

 _-¡Espera!-_ dice rápidamente al notar que las sombras estaban envolviendo a Nico _-Por favor…solo quiero…quiero saber cómo es que han pasado 70 años y solo te vez un par de años más viejo_

 _-Ese es uno de los secretos que no deben ser revelados-_ murmuro Nico _-A diferencia de usted. Yo no estuve congelado bajo el hielo. Estuve atrapado en un hotel por donde el tiempo no pasa. Me sacaron hace un par de años._

_-Ya veo…_

_-Somos parecidos en muchos aspectos Capitán pero diferentes en otros -_ dijo Nico antes irse entre las sombras _-_

Steve no pudo detenerlo otra vez. A él le hubiera gustado hablar un poco más con aquel chico. Pero no era posible. Al parecer no debían encontrarse.

A pesar de todo. Steve no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Al menos ahora sabía que no estaba totalmente solo. En algún lugar de Nueva York había un chico igual que él, perteneciente a otra época. Tal vez algún día volverían a encontrarse.

Tal vez…

Era bueno saber que no era el único atrapado en dos tiempos.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera obra de una serie. Todos seran one shot independientes pero podrían relacionarse entre si. 
> 
> Empezamos con nuestro querido Capitán y nuestro aun más querido Nico *-*


End file.
